


Obviously Related

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Obviously Related

**Title:** Obviously Related  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: George  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Hurt/comfort, MPreg _heavily_ implied.  
 **A/N:** Ron strengthens family ties.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Obviously Related

~

Hearing a commotion, Ron patted Harry’s hand before walking out to the hallway. George, covered with soot, was arguing with a mediwitch.

Ron grinned. “Hey, George.”

The mediwitch sniffed, muttering before walking away.

“Mad bint,” George grumbled. “We’re obviously related.”

Ron chuckled. George had clearly come straight from an experiment. He didn’t resemble a human at that moment. “Look, here he is.”

George tiptoed over. “Wow!” he breathed, gazing at the tiny face. “You and Harry did great.”

“Yeah.” Ron clasped George’s shoulder. “We named him George Fred Weasley-Potter.”

“You--?” And for the first time since Fred’s death, George cried.

~


End file.
